


Once Lost, Twice Found

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Day Off, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending, Love, Teeth, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28736259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: Eddie Diaz Week Round 2 Day 2 -I just love seeing you smile. /I love it when you smile. + fluff
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789354
Kudos: 31





	Once Lost, Twice Found

**_Once Lost, Twice Found_ **

Today was one of the few days when Eddie was off on the same day as Buck while Christopher didn't have school. It was by a miracle that everything lined up. 

Eddie and Christopher spent the morning at an arcade as Buck had an errand to run before he could meet up with them. He promised that once he was done he'd be all theirs though.

Christopher understood and had fun with Eddie for the time being. One of his baby teeth was starting to wiggle a bit.

It was after the spinning light game and a laser shooting game that Eddie noticed it was gone.

"Christopher. Did you pull out your tooth?" Eddie asked.

He'd done so once before but promised not to do it again and instead let it fall on its own.

"No." He licked where it was and noticed. "It's gone? Oh no!"

He looked around but they didn't see it anywhere on the carpet or tile around them.

"It's okay buddy. I'll write a letter to the tooth fairy. They'll understand. It happens." Eddie soothed Christopher who was looking disappointed.

"Hey guys!" Buck showed up. Eddie had texted him when the got there and would tell him when and where they were leaving to.

He noticed Christopher's mood even as he greeted him happily. He looked to be thinking about something even with a happy face.

"Buck?!"

"What's wrong?" He asked.

Eddie looked to Christopher to see if he wanted to tell Buck.

"Dad brought me here to play. But I lost my tooth. And now I'm not gonna get anything from the tooth fairy since I don't have it." 

Christopher smiled to show him.

"Oh. I can try helping you find it." Buck offered looking at Eddie.

He shook his head. It was gone.

Christopher looked at Buck and bit his lip. "No. It's okay. What are we gonna do now?" 

Buck looked at Eddie with a smile of his own.

"I have an idea. I heard there was this carriage ride and it goes around these art displays that are up." He pulled out some tickets.

Eddie nodded in agreement at Christopher. "Sounds good right?" Buck had mentioned it before but they were hard to get sometimes, especially on specific days when they were booked. He might have had to call in a favor for them.

"There goes that Diaz smile I like to see." Sure enough Christopher wasn't so down about losing his tooth.

Eddie couldn't help the feeling in his chest at Buck's save. Christopher was gonna like it.

The ride was a little short but since Buck was acquainted with the rider Christopher was asked if he wanted to pet and feed the horse. He giggled while patting its head and Eddie ended up feeding it.

He couldn't help but laugh to Christopher at the slimy saliva that was now on his hand and then turn to glare at Buck. There wasn't much heat in it though.

"I think it likes you dad."

"Gotta agree with you there Christopher." Buck laughed.

They made their way over to a nearby restroom for Eddie.

"Any other surprises?" Eddie asked Buck as Christopher looked around them.

"Nope. I just had the one. But I'm up for anything you and Chris wanna do." Buck shrugged.

"Let's eat something. It's about to be noon." Eddie looked at his watch. 

They were close to that place Hen recommended to Eddie and had since become his favorite.

"How about that place over by the baker? Sound good Christopher?" Buck asked him. 

Eddie was surprised at Buck's words. Buck had read his mind.

"Daddy likes eating there. The food's really good." He nodded and started towards the parking lot they'd come from.

"Why'd you suggest that?" Eddie asked, but he knew.

"Because I knew you'd like it. And the stuff tastes good. My treat." Buck offered.

"Hmm. In that case, we'll definitely be getting dessert." Eddie teased back.

Buck got a full blown smile from Eddie at that and counted it as a win. His wallet would take the hit but that wasn't so bad though.

The wait wasn't very long since they weren't a big group. 

It was more than good. The boys were too stuffed to finish the dessert that they'd ordered.

It was to the park next as they wanted to walk while digesting their meal. Christopher shouted for the swings and the boys took turns pushing him when he wasn't doing it himself.

Another kid was racing with Christopher and she started to move too quickly and harshly.

Buck was about to tell her to slow down before the swing set started shaking but didn't want to come off as rude so he looked for her parents to tell them.

In the next second she was launching herself forward with a look of surprise on her face.

Buck jumped to try catching her and ended up landing on his butt with her starting to cry.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

She couldn't talk past her tears.

"Liza! Did the man hurt you?" Her mom, Buck guessed, asked as she ran over towards them.

"He- he-" She couldn't speak.

"Buck didn't hurt her. She fell off. She was going too fast. Buck wouldn't hurt anybody." Christopher spoke up to her.

"I was just trying to help. I'm sorry." Buck apologized with his hands up at her accusing face.

"He caught me. I was scared." Liza finally got out between breaths as Eddie came back over with a drink for them.

Buck was still on the ground.

"What happened?" He asked while the mother soothed her daughter before walking away.

"She fell off the swing and Buck stopped her from falling." Christopher filled his dad in.

Eddie helped Buck up as the girl turned back. "Bye! Thank you."

Buck looked on with a wave and a nod to the mom before brushing his clothes off.

Christopher's head was tilted as he still sat on the swing looking at Buck and his dad. "You have gum on your shoe Buck." He made a face and laughed.

"Huh? I do?" Buck asked before looking down at his foot, only to turn it and see nothing there. 

"The other one." Chris said giggled at Buck's confusion.

"Oh. I'll take it out later buddy."

With Christopher's crutches back in his hands they found a bench to sit on in the shade as they drank with Chris between them.

Buck had gotten a sugary explosion like Christopher and Eddie had relented in getting one himself. Buck knew he had a sweet tooth but tried not to indulge in it too often though.

"So, today was fun right Christopher?" Buck asked him.

"Yeah. It was great. I just wish I didn't lose my tooth. But maybe daddy's right about a letter."

Eddie handed Buck a damp napkin. "For the gum. Before you forget about it," He said to the face that Buck made before handing over his drink.

"Thanks." Buck pulled about to pull it off when he noticed something and chuckled. "Umm, Chris. I think this is your tooth."

Somehow through all the places and activities they'd been though the tooth was still there. It had been with them the whole day.

Buck pulled it off and dug out the tooth before finding his way over to the public bathroom. With the tooth and his hands freshly washed he finally returned. 

"I believe this belongs to you." Buck said to Christopher as he handed over his lost tooth.

The smile that Chris made was so big and bright even with the tooth missing from it. 

"I didn't know I'd need sunglasses. Where'd the second sun come from?" Buck mimed shielding his eyes from Chris.

"Daddy says that sometimes." Christopher told him as they finished relaxing for a bit before getting up and leaving.

Before they got to their vehicles Christopher spoke up. "Thanks for coming with us today."

"Huh. You're welcome buddy. It was fun spending the day with you two."

"I'll text you later." Eddie told him as Christopher hugged Buck's leg before going back to him.

"Yeah. I've got some stuff to do tomorrow but if you're free call me and maybe we could get something to eat or whatever you guys are up to."

Buck hugged Eddie before ducking down to fist pump Christopher. He helped get him in his seat and put his crutches by him as Chris put on his seat belt by himself.

* * *

Eddie: You didn't have to go so all out for us today.

Buck: Nah. I wanted to. Anything to see you two smile man.

Eddie: I'd say you enjoyed it too if we're judging by smiling. It was good to see you were happy too.

Buck: Spending time with you two is always great Eds.

Eddie: I know Chris loved it and I did too. 

Buck: We'll see about tomorrow but I shouldn't be busy all day. 

Buck: Sorry. Gtg. My neighbor's cat is eating my balcony plants. Last time it threw up after.

Eddie: Good luck with that.

  
  
  
  



End file.
